Resident Evil 5: A Fight for Survival
by AshenCrystal
Summary: Two best friends decide to play their favorite game, Resident Evil 5, but instead they get pulled into the epic horror game. They must now fight to survive if they are to find a way home. Rated T for language and gore.
1. Birth at the Gallows

I threw myself on the couch in annoyance and automatically reached for my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Y'ello?" Someone answered on the other line.

"Yes! Carly, get your lazy ass over here right now because I'm bored as all hell."

"Already here." A voice said, behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see Carly.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?"

She pointed to the kitchen window and I shook my head. "Jesus, woman, can't you EVER come inside a normal way? Or at least knock before you enter?"

"Why should I? It's not like you don't know who I am." She said, grinning.

"You know, one of these days you're going to become a master criminal if you keep doing this breaking and entering thing." I said, laughing a little.

"It's not breaking and entering if you know me." She replied, laughing too. "So, what did you want me here for?"

"Well, I'm bored as all hell. Any ideas?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Carly said, wandering over towards my TV. She picked something up and showed it to me. "How about this?"

I stared at the game and read it, "Resident Evil 5? You sure you want to play this?"

She nodded and grinned. "I've already beat it but I really wanna kill Wesker! Then we can play 6!"

I shrugged, "Alright, but I'm not putting it on Amateur. That's for lame people."

"That's fine with me." Carly said, still grinning. "I don't want to be a lame person. And like I said, I've already beaten it!"

I smiled to myself as I put the game into my Xbox360 then I flopped onto the couch and Carly hopped next to me. She grinned as soon as she heard thevoice on the title screen say "Resident Evil...5!" and I laughed.

"So, who do you wanna be? Chris or Sheva?" I asked, looking at the blond.

"Chris, so you can ogle at his ass." Carly said, a mischievous smile curling up on her face.

I felt my face get slightly red and I glared at her. "Dude, I'm 13. He's 35."

"And he's not real. Which means you can like him all you want." She replied, grinning still.

I ignored her and started the game, and we played for a while.

"Sam, goddamn it, stop staring at Chris' ass and shoot Chainsaw man!" Carly yelled, running towards me.

"I wasn't staring, Carly!" I yelled back, then turned my attention back to the screen to see Mr Chainsaw running for me. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiit!"

I somehow managed to get cornered by Majini then the Chainsaw guy killed me. "Son of a bitch! I was so goddamn CLOSE!" I said, slamming my fist on the couch arm.

"Nice one, Sam. That's what you get for-" I quickly cut her off with a glare, "Carly, I swear to god, if you tell me off for staring at Chris' ass then I will punch you in the face!"

Then I realized I should have rephrased that because I saw a grin spread on Carly's face. "So you WERE staring at his ass!" She said.

"No, I wasn't! I was just saying that if you-" I was cut off by her laughing and falling off the couch.

I made a face that looked like this: T_T and kicked her leg. "Get up so we can play again."

She managed to stifle her laughter and sat back on the couch and I pressed "Yes" on the play again screen but instead of it going to our last checkpoint a blinding white light shone from the TV.

"Close the blinds, mom!" I yelled, but then I suddenly felt... heat? What?

I found myself laying on dirt and saw Carly next to me. I looked around to see that we were some sort of town town, then I realized something else. It looked familiar... like... holy shit we were in the game!

**I'm soooo sorry for the short chapter but I promise these will get longer. So, yeah, I recently bought and beat Resident Evil 5 three times in the past four days, so I just HAD to make a fanfic for it. It's basically where Sam (Me) and my bff Carly (who has beaten this game over twenty times xD) get sucked into this amazingly scary game. So, please review, and as usual all critiques are welcome! See you in the next chapter! Adios amigos!**

**-Katu**


	2. Meeting the Protagonists

**Thanks for the review, evolution-500. It really got me thinking, and you did have some good points that made me change up the future chapters. So, thanks!**

"Ungh... Sam, where are we?" A voice said.

I turned around to see a conscious Carly standing up from the ground and I sighed not knowing how to explain it. "Do you want the blunt answer or the soothing answer?"

"Blunt answer. I'm not a baby." She said, looking at me.

"Alright, if you think you can handle it." I said, glancing at her. She nodded and I let out a deep breath, "Well, we're basically inside of Resident Evil 5 and don't really know where we are, and don't know how we're going to get back home, and also don't know if we even CAN go home."

It took a moment for her to process this then she suddenly screamed a very loud "WHAT?!" that caused me to wince.

Damn, that girl can scream when she wants to.

"Carly? Hon?" I said, looking at her. "Do you think you could keep it down please?"

She didn't respond and looked like she didn't know wether to freak out or jump for joy. So she did an odd mix of both. "Oh my god we're in the game! Whoo- shit! This is terrible! What do we do? Oh man, are we gonna meet Chris and Sheva?! I can't wait!"

I sighed and walked up to her then quickly struck my hand against her cheek, making her jump back. "Chill the fuck out, woman! It's going to be okay!"

"Ow! That really HURT!" She said, fake tears springing into her eyes.

"Yeah, you of all people should know that the waterworks don't work on me." I said, making a poker face.

She sighed in defeat then poked me. "Come on. Let's get going."

I nodded and started walking in the direction of where Chris and Sheva were at. I saw the Executioner on the ground and stared at his body, then suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around expecting it to be Carly but instead I saw a tall muscular man who basically towered over me. And that man was none other than the legendary Chris Redfield. Of course, it took me a moment to process this, but when I finally realized who it was...

I ran away. Yes, I just ran away from the most epic and badass character of all time. But what would you expect me to do?! I mean, being sucked into a video game might be great and all but it's still quite a shock.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" He said, but I didn't stop.

I could hear his footsteps pounding on the ground and I ended up hiding in the bus, which to be completely honest, wasn't a great hiding spot because Chris managed to find me.

"Hey... why did you run away from me?"

I just stared at him, both awestruck and speechless.

"Can you talk?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"Of course I can talk! I'm not mute." I said, barely getting the words out.

He nodded and held out his hand to help me up and I stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it.

Goddamn this guy's hand was huge.

He pulled me up, and I knew that if he had pulled me up with all his strength that he would most likely end up tossing me through the bus and I would land pretty far. I walked out of the bus and looked at him to find that he was staring at me and I got a little flustered.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Then I remembered that I had run away from him and I laughed nervously. "Oh, right. Uh... sorry about running away from you."

"It's alright." He said. "So, what's your name?"

Wow. Straight to the point, eh? Whatever. "Um... My name's Samantha. But just call me Sam, 'kay?"

He nodded and replied, "I'm Chris Redfield, but Chris is fine. Now-"

Before he could continue he was cut off by Carly yelling, "Sam! Thank god you're okay!" and then tackling me to the ground.

"Ow! Carly, get off of me, woman!"

She quickly scrambled off of me and helped me up, talking a million miles an hour. "Oh, my god are you okay? I'm so sorry but was sooooo worried! I thought you had gotten kidnapped or killed or some-"

She then stopped when she noticed Chris staring at her is surprise and confusion then a grin spread across her face.

"Well, hi!" She said, grinning like an idiot.

"Um... hi?" Chris looked at her curiously. "If you don't mind my asking... who are you?"

"I'm Carly Baker, this here is Samantha-"

"He already knows who I am, Carly." I mumbled.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said.

"Yes, yes. Can we please move on, I really don't want to stay here." I said, standing up.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked while walking.

"I don't know! I just... woke up here." I said, then looked at Carly. "We both did."

He looked at us suspiciously but shrugged it off. "You here alone?"

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Where are your parents?"

"Damn it, what is UP with all these questions, man?" I blurted out. "What're you, a cop?"

I knew exactly what Chris was but come on man. This was getting annoying.

"Well, um..." He trailed off for a moment and looked almost relieved when Sheva found us.

"There you are, Chris." She looked at Carly and I then looked back at Chris in confusion. "Who are they?"

"This is Carly and Sam." Chris said, gesturing to us.

Carly quickly waved and I just shifted from foot to foot feeling really awkward. I stared at Carly wondering how in the hell she could stay so calm.

**I am so, so sorry for cutting off the chapter like that! It was originally supposed to have Mr Chainsaw in it but this chapter got waaaaaay too long. Also, apologies for the boringness, it'll get exciting soon! Stick around and review! They always help.**

**-Katu**


End file.
